


The Ticket

by softboyme



Series: mini stories [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, it's implied - Freeform, sort off, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboyme/pseuds/softboyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lips meet for a second, both boys freezing when realizing what's going on. They quickly pull apart, blushing furiously. "Okay."<br/>They leave it at that. Walking down the street, not talking, just smiling at each other once in a while, hands entwined. </p><p>or Luke loses the lottery ticket and Calum gets angry, but it's okay because they have all they need in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ticket

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, but it's just a quick drabble while I'm working on part two of And I'm Putting My Heart Out On Display.

"What do you mean you lost the lottery ticket?" Calum sounds calm, a bit too calm for Luke's liking. "I-I don't know," the blond looks down at his feet, searching for the right words. "I just lost it." He can hear Calum sigh, deep and irritated. He doesn't dare look him in the eyes. "Look, there's no way that you _just don't know_. That ticket was our chance!" He looks up then, he can't help it, has to when the other boy sounds so devastated. "I know. I didn't mean to!" There's a pause where they just look at each other, almost like they're daring the other to go first. "You're not the only one who's dream was relying on that ticket ..I didn't mean to lose it, okay?! I just, I think maybe someone stole it? Yeah." That's probably it. That guy on the train, with extremely short shorts, he'd knocked into him right before getting off. "What do you mean someone stole it? How did someone steal it, did they decide to just randomly rob your house in hopes of finding a lottery ticket?" Luke wishes he could disappear then, he tries to make himself look as tiny as possible. But it's really not that easy for someone above six feet.

 

"I may have stopped by Ashton's last night," Luke hesitated, the older boy's judgemental look was too much, and he had to look down again. " _Stopped by_? Luke, you have to take the train to get there" his voice was sharp and cold as ice. "I know! But I needed to talk to him and," he began. "And you couldn't do it over the phone? Or maybe wait until today." Calum retorted. "No. Will you shut up for a second and let me talk?" The younger boy growled. There was a short pause before finally the reply came. "Yeah, okay go ahead." Both boys take a moment to just breathe then, trying to calm down and collect their thoughts. "After we said goodbye yesterday I had some stuff that I needed to get out, so I texted Ashton and he said to come over. I didn't really think much of it so I took the train and we ordered pizza and it was nice, you know? I got some stuff of my chest, that I've had to keep in for a massive amount of time, and it felt good. Liberating. Then on the way back some guy, with awfully short shorts, sort of just ran into me before exiting the train. I didn't think much of it until now. It must have been what happened because I remember having it just moments earlier." The brown eyed boy seemed to relax a bit upon hearing the story, which in turn calmed Luke down, because maybe Calum didn't hate him anyway.

 

"Fine, but how did he know you had the ticket?" Luke's body turned tense again. Such a simple question, but the blond really didn't want to answer it. "I may have been looking at it, just sort of holding it and thinking about what could happen if we won." He feels ashamed. The sigh escaping Calum doesn't help at all to make him feel better. "Well you can kiss your dreams goodbye. You lost the ticket and now there's no way in hell that we'll win." He looks at him then, how his hair isn't styled the same way as usual, probably due to all the times he ran his hand through it. And how his bottom lip is red and swollen after he's been chewing on it. Luke can't help it but think that he should be the one making Calum's lips red and swollen, he should be the one ruining his perfectly styled hair. "I'm sorry." He wants to hug him. He desperately needs a hug, preferably Calum's. "I'm really sorry." The, hardly noticeable, lower boy looks at him and Luke feels as if he can finally breathe again after going an eternaty without oxygen. "It's fine. Come here you fucker!" He spoke before pulling the tall boy into a bone crushing hug. "It's just a lottery ticket, we'll be fine without it. S'not the end of the world." Luke grins, buries his face in Calum's neck while wrapping his arms around his waist. "Yeah, okay. Good." He can feel the older boy chuckle and unlike the last few months he doesn't pretend not to notice the butterflies in his stomach as the kiwi boy touches him.

  
Calum tries to pull back, but Luke won't let him go. "Noo, I don't want to!" he pleads, basking in the joyful sound as another wave of laughter errupts from his friend. "Luke, c'mon. People are staring." The blonde just push his head harder against his neck, lightly scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin there. He can feel the dark heared boy freeze for a moment before he comes up with a second attempt at trying to convince the younger boy. "If you release me we can go back to yours and order pizza. We can have a movie marathon and play fifa or something. Whatever you want." The blonde pulls back a bit. "Promise?" he ask shyly. "Promise." They smile at each other and Calum leans in to plant a quick kiss to Lukes cheek, just as Luke turns to say something. Their lips meet for a second, both boys freezing when realizing what's going on. They quickly pull apart, blushing furiously. "Okay."

  
They leave it at that. Walking down the street, not talking, just smiling at each other once in a while, hands entwined. 


End file.
